Sekali teman, tetap teman!
by Rii Okita
Summary: Rin di musuhi oleh semua teman sekelasnya, hanya Len lah yang mau menjadi temannya. Apa penyebab nya? yang penasaran baca ya


**Disclaimer :**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**Nee...Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Belakangan ini banyak hal terjadi secara kebetulan. Semua berawal ketika gadis bernama Rin Kagamine pindah ke sekolah kami. Awalnya dia di sambut baik oleh teman-teman sekelas, namun satu persatu dari mereka mulai menjauhinya. Mereka bilang jika Rin adalah malaikat maut tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya…Dan sejak saat itu lah Rin mulai menutup diri nya.

"Rinny makan siang bersama yuk…" ajak ku

Rin tidak menjawab ku dan malah pergi meninggalkan ku. Padahal aku hanya ingin jadi temannya karena ku pikir dia anak yang baik.

"Leeeeeen!" panggil seorang anak perempuan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi ku, Neru

"Len ayo makan siang sama-sama" ajaknya

"Maaf aku harus menemui seseorang. Sampai nanti" kata ku sambil berlari melarikan diri

Aku berlari menuju tangga dan tidak sengaja aku melihat Rin yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Aku mencoba menghamipirinya dengan perlahan dan berusaha agar langkah kaki ku tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti…orang itu akan mati" ucap Rin

Aku yang terkejut dengan kata-kata Rin jelas saja langsung terdiam dan ketika Rin membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa sengaja aku melihat matanya yang berlinangan air mata. Rin terkejut ketika melihat ku dan mencoba mendekati ku.

"Kau tidak percaya kan?" katanya sambil beranjak pergi dari sana

Aku…aku memang tidak percaya. Karena aku percaya tak ada satu pun manusia di dunia ini yang dapat mengetahui kapan seseorang akan mati dan bagaimana cara mereka akan mati. Tapi mungkin dia hanya asal bicara saja, mungkin karena dia punya masalah dengan orang itu sampai-sampai dia bicara seperti itu.

Aku segera kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi waktunya pulang. Ketika aku sampai di kelas, aku melihat Rin yang sedang di kerumuni oleh beberapa orang.

"Hey malaikat maut! coba katakan pada kami sekarang siapa yang akan mati terlebih dahulu, Kau atau aku?" ucap salah satu teman sekelas ku, Rin hanya diam

"Ayo jawab! Kenapa kau diam?" bentak nya, Rin masih diam

"Kau menan—"

"Cukup!" kata ku sambil menarik tangan Rin

Semua terdiam dan semua mata tertuju kepada ku. Rin terdiam dan menundukan kepala.

"Apa kalian tidak kasihan padanya?" bentak ku pada teman-teman sekelas

"Len! Dia itu malaikat kematian! Apa yang di katakannya selalu menjadi kenyataan!" ucap Neru

"Aku tidak peduli! Mulai saat ini aku—" aku belum menyelesaikan ucapan ku tiba-tiba Rin menarik baju ku

"Sudah…cukup…" katanya

Aku memandangi wajah Rin yang muram. Aku kasihan padanya. Aku ingin jadi temannya. Aku yakin dia anak yang baik. Aku yakin dia punya suatu alasan yang tidak bisa di katakan.

"Ayo pulang bersama" ajak ku pada Rin

"Hm…" dia menganggukan kepalanya

_Yatta…_kali ini dia tidak menolak ajakan ku. Rasanya senang sekali, mungkin ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk pertemanan kami.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang kami diam satu sama lain. Aku bingung harus bicara apa untuk mencairkan suasanana.

"Ano…" Rin menghentikan langkahnya

"Ada apa?" tanya ku

"Kenapa kau menolong ku?" tanya nya

"Ah, itu karena kau teman ku" jawab ku dengan sedikit tertawa

"Teman?"

"Iya, Rinny kan teman ku" kata ku

"Teman…" Rin meneteskan air mata

"R-rin! Kau kenapa?" aku panik melihatnya

Di lihat dari sikapnya mungkin dapat ku simpulkan jika Rin sama sekali belum pernah punya seorang teman. Dia pasti sangat kesepian. Tenang saja Rin, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mu kesepian lagi.

"Aku antar sampai rumah ya?" kata ku pada Rin

"Eh?"

"Boleh kan?" tanya ku

"Iya…" jawab nya dengan halus

"Nah seberapa jauh lagi rumah mu?" tanya ku lagi

"Sudah sampai" jawabnya

"HAAAAA?!" aku kaget

"Mau mampir?" kata Rin

"Lain kali saja ya, sekarang aku harus menjemput adik sepupu ku" kata ku dengan penuh penyesalan

"Begitu ya" Rin sedikit kecewa

"Ngomong-ngomong Rin tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya ku

"Sendirian…"

"Apa? Orang tua mu kemana?" tanya ku lagi, Rin tidak menjawab

"M-maafkan aku ya…" kata ku penuh rasa tidak enak di hati

"Tidak apa-apa" Rin tersenyum

"Nah kalau begitu sampai besok Rin!" aku pun pergi dari sana

Tinggal seorang diri di rumah sebesar itu…rasanya pasti dingin. Ntah mengapa aku jadi ingin mengajaknya tinggal bersama ku.

* * *

"Aku pulang…" kata ku sambil beranjak naik ke tangga

"Len…tadi ada telpon dari Miku" kata ibu ku

"Miku? Dia bilang apa?" tanya ku

"Miku bilang ka—" tiba-tiba ada telpon dan ibu bergegas mengangkatnya

"Len, ini telpon dari Miku" teriak ibu ku dari ruang tamu, aku segera menghampirinya

"Halo? Miku ada apa?" tanya ku

"Len! Hiks..hiks…" Miku terdengar menangis

"K-kau kenapa?" aku sedikit panik

"Kaito…hiks…Kaito…"

"Ada apa dengan Kaito?" aku makin panik

"Dia…hiks"

"Ku mohon tenangkan dulu dirimu, Kaito kenapa?" kata ku

"Dia sudah tidak ada...hwaaaa Kaito…" Miku menangis histeris

"Jangan main-main dengan ku Miku!" bentak ku yang masih tidak percaya

"Aku…hiks…aku tidak bohong…hiks"

"Aku segera ke tempat mu, tunggu!" kata ku sambil beranjak pergi ke tempat Miku berada

Tidak peduli seberapa capek nya aku akan selalu ada untuk teman-teman ku.

* * *

Setiba nya aku disana, aku melihat teman-teman ku yang menangis. Begitu juga ketika aku melihat Miku, nampaknya dia lah yang amat terpukul atas kepergian Kaito. Sekarang aku mulai percaya jika Kaito benar-benar sudah tidak ada.

"Miku…" aku mencoba menyentuh pundaknya

"Len…Kaito…Kaito…hiks…" Miku masih menangis

"Gumi apa yang terjadi pada Kaito?" tanya ku

"Sepulang sekolah tadi penyakit jantung Kaito kambuh dan Kaito sempat di bawa ke rumah sakit namun dia tidak bisa bertahan dan akhirnya….hiks" Gumi kembali meneteskan air mata

"Sepulang sekolah…" aku menatap ke arah jenazah Kaito

Aku jadi ingat kata-kata Rin _'Sepulang sekolah nanti…orang itu akan mati'. _Maksud dari kata '_Orang itu_' mungkinkah itu Kaito? Aku tidak bisa memastikannya karena aku tidak melihat siapa yang Rin lihat… _'Len! Dia itu malaikat kematian! Apa yang di katakannya selalu menjadi kenyataan!' _mungkinkah yang dikatakan oleh Neru itu benar? Atau ini semua hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja? Tuhan…berikan aku petunjuk…

Ketika semua teman-teman sekolah pulang dari kediaman Kaito, aku melihat Rin dari kejauhan. Aku berlari menuju padanya tapi dia segera pergi menjauh. Dia berlari seperti orang yang ketakutan tapi aku yakin dia punya alasan. Aku terus mengejarnya sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh.

"Hosh…hosh…Rin…hosh…kenapa kau lari?" tanya ku dengan nafas pendek, Rin hanya diam

Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia nampak ketakutan dan gemetaran. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Rin…sebenarnya kau ini apa?" tanya ku spontan, Rin hanya diam

"Rin…" aku membelai pipi nya

"Aku manusia…sama seperti mu…hanya saja ada sedikit perbedaan" jawab nya dengan gemetar

"Aku tidak membunuh Kaito…aku tidak bersalah…" lanjutnya sambil menangis

"A-apa maksud mu? Aku tidak menuduh mu seba— tunggu dulu…Rin…kau…" aku terkejut dengan perkataan Rin

"Kau bisa memprediksikan kematian seseorang?" tanya ku dengan pasti

"i…ya…" Rin menganggukan kepalanya

"Tapi Len pasti tidak percaya…iya kan?" tanya Rin sambil berderai air mata

"Aku percaya…" jawab ku

"Len pasti tidak mau berteman dengan ku karena takut kan?" tanya nya lagi

"Bodoh! Kau ini teman ku yang berharga sampai kapan pun aku akan jadi teman mu…" kata ku sambil memeluknya

Pada malam itu pun terungkap sudah rahasia dari seorang Rin Kagamine. Sekarang aku tau kenapa dia di jauhi dan di sebut sebagai malaikat maut. Ternyata tuhan memberikan kelebihan yang berbeda pada umatnya.

* * *

Pagi ini sekolah sedikit berbeda karena kejadian kemarin. Semua masih bersedih atas kepergian Kaito Shion. Aku pun masih sedih karena Kaito adalah salah satu teman dekat ku yang sangat amat berharga. Namun apa boleh buat, kita manusia tidak dapat menggagalkan semua rencana Tuhan.

"Ano, Semuanya…aku tau kita semua disini masih dalam suasana berkabung. Tapi apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Kaito di dunia sana? Apa kalian pikir Kaito tidak sedih melihat teman-temannya terus terlarut dalam kesedihan? Kita tidak tau rencana apa yang sudah Tuhan persiapkan. Mungkin itu adalah jalan terbaik bagi Kaito. Mungkin Tuhan tak ingin melihat Kaito terus kesakitan melawan penyakitnya, karena itu Kaito di panggil untuk istirahat secepatnya.." ucap ku mencoba menghangatkan suasana

"Benar juga…mungkin dengan begini Kaito tidak akan menderita lagi…" ucap Mikuo, saudara kembar Miku

Kelihatannya aku berhasil. Suasana di dalam kelas sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai berubah.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita ziarah ke makam Kaito bersama-sama?" ajak ku pada seluruh teman sekelas

"Ide bagus!" sahut Gumi

"Rinny juga ikut ya?" kata ku sambil tersenyum padanya

"Apa? Kenapa malaikat maut di ajak juga? Apa kau tidak takut jika salah satu dari kita akan ada yang meninggal lagi?" cetus Neru pada ku

"Rin juga teman sekelas kita! Apa salah nya mengajak dia?" kata ku pada Neru

"Aku…tidak akan ikut…" ucap Rin

"K-kenapa?" tanya ku, lagi-lagi Rin diam

"Ayo ikut bersama kami…" kata Miku sambil menggenggam tangan Rin

"H...hm" akhirnya Rin menganggukan kepalanya

Aku dan Miku tetap bersikeras untuk mengajak Rin walaupun yang lain tidak setuju. Aku merasa jika Miku bisa berteman dengan Rin.

Sepulang sekolah kami semua pergi ke makam Kaito. Semua datang dengan wajah penuh senyuman, tak ada lagi yang murung dan menangis. Semua kelihatan senang karena Kaito terbebas dari penderitaannya.

"Kaito…kami sengaja datang untuk mengunjungi mu…" ucap Miku sambil mengelus batu nisan Kaito

"Kaito…kau bisa titipkan Miku pada ku..." kata Gakupo dengan enaknya

"Aku yang akan menjaga Miku!" cetus Mikuo pada Gakupo

"Kami semua akan menjaga Miku, jadi jangan khawatir ya Kaito" ucap Gumi sambil memeluk Miku

"Apa Rin mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Kaito?" tanya ku

"Tidak…" jawab nya

"Umm…Hey Kaito, Rin bilang dia ingin menjadi teman mu" ucap ku, Rin terlihat panic

"Kaito pasti akan sangat senang.." kata Miku sambil tersenyum pada Rin

Seusai mengunjungi makam Kaito, kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Karena sudah sore aku berniat untuk mengantar Rin pulang.

"Ng…Rin…" aku sedikit malu

"Malam ini nenek Gakupo meninggal karena faktor usia…" ucap Rin sambil melihat ke langit

"Rin…" aku khawatir

"Lagi-lagi malaikat maut bicara soal kematian seseorang…menjengkelkan sekali!" cetus Neru bersama teman-temannya

"Aku jadi semakin tidak mau jadi teman mu, menakutkan sekali…" ucap Haku

"Hey apa bisa kau katakan kapan dan bagaimana kau akan mati?" tanya Neru, Rin terdiam

"Ayo katakan pada kami semua agar kami bisa mengabadikan moment itu" ucap Haku seenaknya

"Kalian berdua sudah cukup!" bentak ku

"Len selalu saja membelanya!" Neru kesal

"Ayo pergi Rin…" kata ku sambil menarik tangan Rin

"Len! Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada malikat maut itu!" teriak Haku

"Len berhati-hati lah! Mungkin kau akan di jadikan pelayannya!" teriak Neru

Aku mengabaikan perkataan mereka dan pergi mengatar Rin pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan aku menatap wajahnya. Dia terlihat sedih dan juga bimbang. Aku tau…rasanya pasti menyakitkan.

"Len…" panggilnya

"Ya?"

"Kalau Len terus bersama ku nanti Len malah jadi di benci juga…" ucap nya dengan lembut

"Aku tidak peduli, sampai kapan pun aku akan terus jadi teman mu!" kata ku meyakinkannya

* * *

Hari ini di kelas terjadi keributan lagi. Rin terlihat di sidang oleh anak-anak sekelas. Aku kebingungan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kau melakukan sesuatu kan? Ayo mengaku!" bentak seorang siswa pada Rin

". . ." Rin hanya diam

"Kenapa kau selalu diam! Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

"Aku manusia…sama seperti kalian…" jawab Rin

"Bohong! Kalau kau manusia kenapa kau bisa tau kapan seseorang akan mati?" tanya seorang siswa sambil memukul meja Rin

"Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau tadi malam nenek Gakupo akan meninggal dunia?!" tanya Neru

"Aku…aku tidak tau…" jawab Rin ketakutan

"Jangan-jangan kau memiliki kekuatan sihir untuk membunuh orang lain!"

"Tidak…" kata Rin

"Sudah terbukti kan? Semua perkataan mu menjadi kenyataan! Kau membenci kami semua kan?"

"Tidak…aku tidak mem—"

"Kau benci karena kami tidak mau jadi teman mu kan?"

"Tidak…bukan begitu…"

"Perkataan mu menjadi kenyataan! Seminggu yang lalu Ayah ku meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan! Apa itu salah satu dari sumpah mu? Kembalikan ayah ku!" ucap Lily

"Tidak…aku tidak bisa…"

"Kenapa aku merasa hanya kami yang ada di sini yang kehilangan keluarga secara bergantian?! Jelaskan Rin!"

"Itu…itu karena…" Rin makin ketakutan

"Karena apa?!" bentaknya

"Karena aku mengenal kalian…makanya aku bisa tau siapa saja yang akan pergi dari kalian…" Rin menangis

"Kalau begitu…aku menyesal sudah mengenal mu…" ucap Lily sambil meninggalkan Rin

"Aku juga menyesal!"

"Iya! Aku juga menyesal!"

Semuanya meninggalkan Rin. Aku hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa menolong Rin. Aku mencoba mendekati nya. Dia masih menangis dan gemetaran. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutannya hanya dari menyentuh pundaknya saja.

"Rin apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ku, Rin masih menangis

Karena khawatir, aku membawa Rin ke ruang UKS. Di sana tidak ada siapapun, aku mengelus kepalanya, mencoba menenangkannya. Aku tau hati Rin pasti sangat terluka.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku

"H..h..hm" dia menganggukan kepalanya

"Syukurlah…" aku lega

"Len…"

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih sudah mau jadi teman ku…" katanya sambil tersenyum

"R-rin?" aku bingung

Rin berlari meninggalkan ku di UKS. Aku pun mengikuti Rin. Suasana di kelas masih panas. Semua tatapan tajam tertuju pada Rin yang sedang duduk di bangku nya.

"Rin?" panggil ku

". . ." Rin hanya diam

Sejak kejadian hari ini, Rin benar-benar berbeda. Walaupun dia tidak menghindari ku tapi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku.

* * *

2 minggu setelah kejadian itu, berbagai hinaan terus mengalir pada Rin. Bahkan sampai ada yang bilang akan membunuhnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat perlakuan mereka pada Rin. Dari raut wajahnya saja pun aku tau bahwa Rin sangat tertekan.

"Semuanya…bisa kah kalian menghentikan ini semua?" ucap ku di depan kelas

"Len…kenapa kau selalu membela nya?" tanya Luka, aku tidak menjawab

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai malaikat maut?!" kata Haku dengan sinis

"Aku…memang menyukainya…" ucap ku, semua terdiam

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ada di posisinya? Posisi dimana kalian bisa mengetahui kapan, dimana, dan siapa orang yang akan mati. Bukankah itu menyakitkan ketika kalian mengetahui jika yang akan mati berikutnya adalah orang yang kalian sayangi? Bukankah itu menyakitkan?" kata ku dengan sedikit mengeraskan suara

"Malaikat maut tetaplah malaikat maut!" cetus Haku

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kenapa kalian tidak mengambil sisi positif nya saja? Misalnya Rin berkata 2 hari lagi ibu atau ayah mu akan meninggal dunia, gunakan sisa waktu yang tersisa untuk meminta maaf juga membahagiakan mereka semampu kalian…" ucap ku lagi

"Len ada benar nya juga. Kenapa kita tidak mengambil sisi positif nya saja? Lagi pula Rin anak yang baik kan?" Miku membela ku

"Aku juga merasa bahwa kita sudah keterlaluan padanya…" ucap Lily

"Iya, lagi pula mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu bukanlah keinginan Rin…" ucap Gumi

Semua terdiam dan berpikir bagaimana jika mereka yang berada di posisi Rin. Hidup seorang diri, di jauhi teman, dan selalu di hina.

"Miku, sepulang sekoah nanti temani aku ke rumah Rin ya?" pinta ku pada Miku

"Baiklah.." jawab nya

"Len! Aku juga ikut ya?" kata Gumi

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan beberapa teman ku yaitu Miku, Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka pergi ke rumah Rin. Di sana kelihatan sepi dan aku tidak yakin Rin ada di rumah.

"Apa Rin benar ada di rumah?" tanya Gumi

"Pintu nya tidak di kunci" kata Gakupo

"Rin? Kau ada di dalam tidak?" kata ku

"Aku khawatir…" kata Miku

"Rin, kami masuk ya!" aku dan yang lainnya masuk

"Rin dimana ya…" kata Luka

"Kita berpencar saja, Miku dan Gumi cari ke kamar, Luka cari ke dapur, aku akan mencari ke lantai 2, dan Len cari ke ruang keluarga" ucap Gakupo

Dengan segera kami pun berpencar, aku mencarinya di ruang keluarga tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Rin…aku mengkhawatirkan mu.

"RIN! KAU MAU APA?" teriak Luka dari dapur

Mendengar teriakan Luka,aku pun segera berlari menuju dapur. Dan apa yang aku lihat adalah Rin hendak gantung diri tapi itu semua gagal karena Luka datang tepat waktu.

"Rin…kau mau apa?" tanya ku, Rin hanya diam dan menangis

"Ayo turun…kemarilah…" kata ku sambil mengulurkan tangan, Rin pun menurut

Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Takut akan kehilangannya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Rin yang gemetaran.

"Apa kau merasa begitu tertekan sampai akhirnya mau melakukan hal semacam ini?" tanya ku sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi nya, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu Rin…aku menyayangi mu…benar-benar menyayangimu…" ucap ku dengan sungguh-sungguh

"L-len…" Rin terlihat terkejut

Aku kembali memeluk tubuh Rin. Ntah mengapa aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya. Jantung ku sekarang berdetak tidak beraturan.

"Hey! Disini…Rin ada disini…" kata Luka sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Miku dan Gumi

"Ah..syukurlah…" Miku lega

"Uh…RIN! JANGAN!" teriak Gumi

Tanpa ku sadari Rin mengambil sebuah pisau yang terletak di meja makan dan menusukannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"RIN!" aku kaget

"L…len…" panggilnya

"Bertahanlah Rin!" ucap ku

"GAKUPO! PANGGILKAN AMBULAN!" Luka panik, Gakupo segera menelpon pihak rumah sakit

"Len…ter…ima…kasih…ugh…sudah mau jadi teman…ku" ucap Rin di sela-sela menahan sakitnya

"Jangan banyak bicara…ku mohon Rin" aku semakin panik

"Sampaikan…permohonan ma..af ku pada yang…la..innya…ya?" Rin tersenyum

"Rin…" aku masih dalam posisi memeluk Rin

"Ugh…Len…" panggilnya

"Ya? Rin?"

"Tolong…kata..kan sekali…lagi..kata-kata…mu yang…tadi…aku…ingin mendengar…nya…sekali…lagi" pinta Rin

"Aku menyayangi mu, Rin…" kata ku sambil terus memeluknya

"Terima…ka…sih…" Rin tersenyum bahagia

Beberapa saat kemudian ambulan pun datang ke kediaman Rin.

"Len, ambulannya sudah datang!" Gakupo berlari ke dapur

"Len, ayo bawa Rin…" kata Miku

"Bilang pada petugas rumah sakit jika Rin sedang istirahat dan tidak bisa di ganggu…" kata ku sambil terus memeluk Rin

"Apa yang kau katakan! Kalau di diamkan seperti itu Rin akan…." Luka menghampiri ku

"Rin sudah pergi…pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik…dimana tak seorang pun bisa menyakitinya lagi…" kata ku yang terus memeluk tubuh Rin yang dingin

Aku masih tidak percaya, Aku masih belum bisa menerima dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

'**Orang yang ku sayangi, mati bunuh diri'**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Rin akan di makam kan. Aku sengaja bolos sekolah hanya untuk menghadiri pemakaman Rin. Namun tanpa ku sangka semua teman sekelas datang bersama-sama ke pemakaman Rin.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa akhrinya akan seperti ini…maaf kan aku…" ucap Neru dengan penuh penyesalan

"Aku juga minta maaf sudah begitu kasar pada mu, Rin.." Haku menangis

"Rin juga minta maaf pada kalian semua…dan aku rasa dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan dendam apa-apa pada kalian…" kata ku sambil memeluk handphone milik Rin

"Di handphone ini terdapat seluruh curahan hati nya…" lanjut ku

"Aku tidak menyangka ada orang seperti dia di dunia ini, sudah di sakiti berulang kali tapi dia tidak dendam sama sekali…aku kagum padamu Rin" kata Haku

"Rin, kau bisa lihat kan? Kami semua yang datang kemari adalah teman mu. Jadi jangan pernah merasa kesepian lagi ya?" ucap Miku

Mulai sekarang kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang Rin, tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan datang untuk menyakiti mu. Dan perlu kau ketahui jika aku akan menyayangi mu…selalu…

* * *

Gomen nasai cerita'ny gaje gini X'D #jreng

Ini cerita terakhir yang ku buat menjelang UTS #plakdor

Setelah UTS baru bikin lagi 8'D do'ain ya biar lancar UTS'ny :'3 #dzigh


End file.
